leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Mercury (Crystal)
Sailor Mercury is the Sailor Senshi identity of Ami Mizuno. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Like the other characters, Sailor Mercury's appearance in the new anime is based off of her appearance in the manga. |-|Sailor Mercury = Sailor Mercury has short blue hair, and wears a sailor fuku, with a blue skirt and lighter blue ribbon on her chest and another one on the back of her skirt. Her sailor fuku distinctly does not have padded shoulder sleeves like her teammates. She has blue knee-high boots with short heels, as well as white elbow length gloves, with blue on the ends, and wears blue stud earrings - three in her left ear and one in her right. Just like the other senshi, she wears a tiara on her forehead, with a stone of her signature color (blue in Sailor Mercury's case) in the center of it. |-|Super Sailor Mercury= As Super Sailor Mercury. Her choker had a yellow star with a blue gemstone in the center attached to it,the center of her front bow was a heart, the bottom of the shoulder pads was translucent, her earrings were three blue studs, the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. Biography Season One: Dark Kingdom Sailor Mercury made her debut appearance in the second episode of the new anime series. She is the second Sailor Soldier to join the team and is the smartest and most intelligent of the group. After she had transformed, she used her unusually strong Mercury Aqua Mist attack to defeat Jadeite by covering his vision with fog and steam. This allowed Sailor Mars to defeat him by combining her innate spiritual powers with her fire/flame-related attack to purify evil forces. Later on, she was given special goggles that enable her to scan for enemy activity and figure out complex situations very easily. She can use her head microphone to communicate with her fellow Sailor Senshi. Season Two: Black Moon Clan Granted even greater strength and powers from her mystical Star Power Stick, Sailor Mercury is a lot stronger than before. Her attacks related to the element of Water are even stronger and more effective. Unfortunately, she was no match for Beither's own hydrokinetic abilities and was trapped by her water orb, and therefore, taken captive. Upon awakening in the Chamber of Darkness, she succeeded in regaining her full strength and abilities with the aid of Sailor Moon's power and teleported beside her in a steak of light blue light. She used her newest and stronger Shine Snow Illusion ''attack against Prince Demande and Rubeus, but was unable to break through the sinister shield created by Wiseman himself. Fortunately, she escaped with Sailors' Moon, Mars and Jupiter back to where Sailor Pluto and Sailor Venus were waiting. She was unable to do anything as Prince Demande took the Silver Crystals of both the past and future; about to merge them together. She regained consciousness and saw that everything had stopped in its tracks and came to realize that Sailor Pluto had used her power to stop all of time, thus breaking the third taboo. She was astounded when Chibiusa broke free of Black Lady's influence and awakened as Sailor Chibi Moon. Mercury watched sadly as Sailor Chibi Moon ran to Sailor Pluto's side, saddened at the sacrifice her dearest friend made for them. She then joined Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the other three Sailor Guardians to destroy Death Phantom, who had finally revealed his true self. With the awakening of Neo Queen Serenity, Mercury was given much stronger powers as the Guardian of Wisdom with planet power. Season Three: Death Busters From the new planet powers granted by Neo Queen Serenity, Mercury is stronger than ever. Her most recent water-related attack is ''Mercury Aqua Mirage, which covers her enemy in swarm of very cold water. When a brand-new monster took control of a young girl from Mugen Academy, Mercury used her googles to scan for any weaknesses. With her new and stronger abilities, she attacked the Daimon but it was too strong for her newest water attacks. She noticed two shadowy figures nearby but was unable to see far enough to identify them. Powers and Abilities As the Sailor Soldier of Water and Knowledge, Sailor Mercury has attacks related entirely to liquid water as well as ice, snow, frost, sleet, mist, steam, fog and cold. Her steam/mist/fog-related attacks enable Mercury to blind her opponents and using cover for her comrades to use the element of surprise. She is capable of freezing monsters in solid ice and frost, and dousing them in very cold water. She can also create strong waves and whirlpools, and even freeze her enemies in cylinders of solid ice and snow. Like the other Sailor Senshi, she can create an exceptionally strong, bright blue force field for protection; capable of withstanding extensive damage of energy-based attacks and also flying and levitating. Another useful ability she possesses is teleporting herself and others to another extra-dimension entirely; one that is separated from Earth (an ability that she did not possess in the original anime). To utilize this strong teleporting ability, she calls out Hyperspatial Sphere Generate. She is the smartest and most knowledgeably intelligent of the Sailor Team and has a miniature supercomputer that lets her figure out complex situations easily, and goggles that enable her to scan enemy territory for hidden traps, and revealing the vulnerabilities of enemies. Transformations Phrases and Items |-|Phrases = *Mercury Power, Make Up *Mercury Star Power, Make Up *Mercury Planet Power, Make Up |-|Items = *Transformation Pen *Star Power Stick Attacks |-|Attacks = *Mercury Aqua Mist *Sailor Planet Attack *Hyperspatial Sphere Generate *Shine Aqua Illusion *Shine Snow Illusion *Mercury Aqua Mirage Trivia * She is the only one of the Inner Senshi to have a short hair style, of an unnatural hair color; one that matches her eyes, boots, and skirt. * Like in the manga, she is the only one of the Inner Senshi to have a sleeveless suit, lacking the ribbed padding on her shoulders that the other girls have. This is contrary to the first anime, where her suit was made to look just like the other Senshi's. * She has an IQ of 300. * As Sailor Mercury, Ami's eyes become a slightly lighter shade of blue. * Her miniature supercomputer has not been used yet, but her Mercury Goggle is used as a sort of analyzer device for other purposes. Gallery For images of the second anime incarnation of Sailor Mercury, please see Sailor Mercury (Crystal)/Image Gallery. Videos es:Sailor Mercury (Crystal) Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Royalty Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal biographies Category:Crystal Sailor Senshi